


Cooincidence?

by lo_n_behold



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_n_behold/pseuds/lo_n_behold
Summary: This is an outtake from the still-being-written Red vs. Cyan, a story where Tucker and Yunho somehow fall clumsily in love. Inspired by a recent episode of RvB.





	Cooincidence?

“I almost had twenty five kids.”

At this point, Yunho is no longer surprised by anything that comes out of Tucker’s mouth. He’s curious and very interested, but surprised? No.

He finishes a long sip of his tea before saying, “Oh?”

Tucker rolls his eyes, but he looks wistful. “Yeah, 'cause on Chorus—you don’t know where that is, but don’t worry about it—there was this time when we set off this sex pollen thing and the entire city went into this really horny state and I had sex with like thirty people in one night. Nine months later I was served with papers from twenty four different moms who were positive that I got them pregnant. I even started paying child support for a few months 'cause I believed them.”

“But you can’t get anyone pregnant,” Yunho says.

“Yeah, Wash reminded me before I could get too invested,” Tucker says. He sighs. “It was cool while it lasted, though.”

Yunho smiles fondly. “You liked the idea.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess I did.” Tucker rubs his neck. “I mean, I thought I didn’t, I thought Junior was already enough, but when I saw all their pictures… I kind of wished it was real.”

Yunho chuckles and glances into his tea. “There was a time that I wanted twenty five kids, too,” he says sheepishly.

“Yeah, I remember that,” Tucker says. “Gonna kill your wife, man.”

That nearly makes Yunho flinch, because they’ve had that conversation. But Tucker still won’t fully accept that Yunho is here for as long as he’ll have him, and the mood isn’t right to argue, so Yunho lets it go.

“I accepted that it was a bit ridiculous,” Yunho concedes instead. “So I settled for three. A boy for my first.”

“Which you have,” Tucker says, and there it is, the acknowledgement that they’re a family.

“Which I have,” Yunho echoes. “And now a girl, at least for now.“

Tucker doesn’t say anything in response to that. He merely holds Yunho’s gaze.

Then the realization hits them both at once.

“If you still want twenty five kids—” Yunho says, leaning forward.

“And if _you_ still want twenty five kids—” Tucker says. “I mean, I won’t carry any more, but we could use a surrogate for, like, three more at least.”

“And we could adopt a few at a time,” Yunho says. “Let’s say, three children every few years—”

“Yeah,” Tucker says. “We’d have to have a big house. For adopting you need to have a room for each kid. Hold on.” He fumbles for his phone. “Let’s look it up—”

“I leave you alone for five minutes,” Carolina says, joining them at their table with a venti double shot and halting the train of thought before it can crash. “Wash was right—and so was whoever your friend is, the other one who sings. You two need adult supervision.”

**Author's Note:**

> Red vs. Cyan is still being written, so just enjoy this tiny glimpse into the relationship between a very cracky/unlikely couple.


End file.
